The Last Akuma
by MayaMae18
Summary: A new Akuma gets created, but this time it isn't going to listen to Hawkmoth, because it's driven by the need for revenge. It kills to get what it wants, so will the Miraculous Team be able to survive whilst protecting its main target? Will they win the battle, but lose the war? (Sorry, I suck at writing summaries) (ON HOLD)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Miraculous Ladybug And Chat Noir. If Only...**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

_**BEEP! BEEP! **_The alarm clock screamed at Marinette Dupain-Cheng to wake up, but if she knew what was going to happen that day, she probably would've stayed asleep right there. But, unfortunately, that wasn't the case here. She got up (after repeatedly being repeatedly told to get her butt out of bed by Tikki) had a quick shower, got dressed and rushed downstairs to the bakery whilst putting her hair in their signature pigtails.

"Morning Maman, Morning Papa!" Marinette smiled at her parents and quickly took a croissant from her father's freshly made batch.

"Wow, you're up Early. Wait, it's only 7:30 and my daughter is alive!" Tom exclaimed then quickly murmured just above hearing level "Who are you, and what have you done with my real child!"

She decided to play along and responded to that with a quick _'I'm never ever gonna tell you'_ smirk, picked up her bag; just as she was about to walk out the door when Sabine and Tom said:

"Bye, Bye honey. Have a great day!" which boosted Marinette's mood even more. The petite girl left the bakery with a smile as wide as a little kid who just got their favourite toy on Christmas morning. That didn't last for too long though. Just as she got to the school, she saw Nino and Alya flirting shamelessly (well more Alya) to pass time, waiting for the bluenette to arrive.

"Hey Gurll, come over here! Nino and I were just talking" Alya said at the same time as winking at Nino. When Alya stopped talking, Marinette noticed something out of the corner of her eye in the alley. It sent shivers down her spine so she started to turn back around to her friends. Her first thought was: _Something is really wrong_, but the looks on her BFF's faces said the exact opposite to that; she ignored the strange occurrence and walked up to the couple. The two girls chattered with Nino peacefully for about forty-five minutes. Then, Chloe came up to them with a disgusted look on her bratty face and started chucking her daily insults at the trio.

"Hey, Maritrash! I see that you still look like you live in a dumpster and both of your pathetic friends haven't learnt that they should just get a goddamn room, oh yeah sorry, I forgot you're so poor you have to share a bedroom with your sisters. Anyway, Sabrina did you do the physics homework for today?" Just as Sabrina was about to answer Chloe added, "Yours _and_ mine." which set the poor girl stuttering, embarrassed.

"W-Well no.." She whispered, her face turning beet red because of this terrible situation.

"Ugh! I always have to do everything myself, don't I?!" The spoiled brat shouted; then she started to mutter her catchphrase

"Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!". After the girl had finished her shouting at the innocent girl she stormed off, with steam coming from her ears. The ginger followed right behind Chloe, trying to give the trio evil glares but failing miserably, causing her to gently smile apologetically to the three friends. Marinette sighed.

"If only Sabrina would stop following that idiot around all the time and just hang out with us for once," Nino sighed; not long after he spotted Adrien's black limo door open and the blonde model appear. The brunette waved at Adrien and motioning for him to come to the group but he had just turned around to say something to his chauffeur (also known as the 'Gorilla'), so he to didn't see the gesture.

"C' mon let's go see what Sunshine is up to" Alya quickly said before starting to walk towards the model with Mari and Nino on either side of her. Suddenly, the bluenette stopped dead in the middle of her tracks to the limo, noticing some sort of shadow in the corner of her eye. She turned slightly to see the same shadow as earlier, but this time she could see part of its face... It was grinning like a sinister and sly cat about to pounce on its prey. The hairs on the back of Marinette's stood up and she shivered involuntarily. The disturbed girl could literally feel a bad vibe coming from that figure and looked like one of those-

"-nette?! MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! HELLO?!" Alya screamed, which had interrupted the girl's train of thought and now she had to think of a way to explain herself without involving that creepy person. The blue-haired girl was just about to respond to Alya when the hooded figure moved behind where the limo had previously been and it picked up a stray black cat from the side of the road. She was still frozen in place, but managed to say:

"C-Chat Noir?", to which the three of her friends responded with a confused glance that said: _'What on Earth are you talking about?'_, but she had long forgotten about her friends and was too creeped out to care. Suddenly, the figure nodded, and the bluenette's stomach dropped, making her feel dizzy and sick. _'__It's gonna kill Chat Noir!' _was her first thought, which didn't help the situation at all. She could hear her pounding heartbeat in her ear and her palms were clammy; after a few seconds Marinette looked up to see the thing ripping apart the poor, innocent cat with its teeth. She felt all the colour drain from her face and black spots started to cover her vision as her breaths became gasps for air.

"Mari, are you oka-" Just as Adrien was about to finish his sentence, the pale girl fell to the floor and her head hit the curb with a sickening **_Crack_.**

Somehow the figure managed to get in the unconscious girl's head and it said:

"You'll be next, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

* * *

_**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter everyone! I was just reading some Fanfics and this idea popped into my head. Review if you can, it really gives me the inspiration to write; constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Bai 3**_

_**MaMa18 is out!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

~Marinette~

Marinette woke up (or so she thought) to see twigs, leaves and tree all around her, and she could tell that it was probably about three in the morning. _'Where am I?'_ she thought, simultaneously taking in her surroundings all while feeling confused and upset. The poor cat had been ripped apart with the things bare teeth!

"Where am I and why am I here?! What happened to my friends?!" she shouted, getting no reply for a few seconds before a creepy voice said:

"About the second question, I can't answer that. You'll have to work it out yourself. Anyway, you're wherever you shouldn't be, Dupain-Cheng. " Something about that voice seemed familiar, yet she couldn't recognise it a the same time.

"What is that supposed to mean? How do you know my name? WHY AM I HERE?!" the girl started to shout questions at the other speaker, but it just ignored her. The bluenette could feel a pounding headache coming her way; being the stubborn girl she is, she ignored it and carried on pleading for answers. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, for the teenager, she decided to give up and stop asking questions, so the girl decided to wander further into the woods. By now, she had a pounding headache (as she thought she would) and ended up sitting on an old log which was covered in damp, green moss. _'Well,'_ She thought _'this is gonna be a really long day'._

Then she decided to lay down, and everything went black...

* * *

~Adrien~

"OH MY GOD! Mari!? Marinette, can you hear me?! Are you ok?" Alya screamed, whilst Adrien started to play doctor and checked her pulse, laying her fragile, broken head on his lap. He touched the back of her head feeling his hands become sticky and warm with the poor girl's blood, and he thought _'If I put pressure on the back her head, it might stop it bleeding so much,'_ so he did just that.

"Alya or Nino, call 112 now! Also, calm down Alya, because the quicker you stop worrying and call someone, the more likely it is that she'll live, alright?" He said as calmly as he could because he was also really worried, but hid it well._ 'Years of practice, I guess' _he thought. Then he muttered something to the unconscious girl:

"You'll be okay. Just hold on, please, princess." causing tears to form in his eyes, blurring his vision. it was all so crazy, all of his friends were crying, people were shouting, but worst of all, his lady was hurt...

* * *

~Chloe~

The whole school was worried and nervous for the 13-year-old girl who had been rushed to the hospital with Adrien and Alya in tow, crying their eyes out. Questions went without answers for the whole of the day: Was the girl (Marinette) okay? Were her friends okay? Did her family know? Would she live? No-one knew. The students (and the teacher herself) who were the most upset and worried were all of Mme. Bustiers class, even Chloe. The main reasons Chloe was upset was because firstly, Marinette Dupain-Cheng wad, without a doubt, the kindest and most forgiving person on Earth. Secondly, the poor girl had gone really far to help fix her relationship with her mother and thirdly, just because Chloe was slightly jealous of the bluenette, didn't mean she should, could or ever would wish death, or even harm, upon her. Being easily distracted by the new set of events Mme. Bustier decided to make the class write about things they are thankful for and why they are thankful for it, knowing that the students (well most of them) would write about Marinette and all her amazing qualities. Chloe sighed, thinking about what to write and then had a strange, but good, thought _'I'm going to make amends with everyone because I can't stand this anymore, also, I really don't want Marinette to die thinking that I despise her, 'cause I really don't!'_ which gave her all the inspiration she needed. The blonde knew that all of her classmates (even Sabrina) had written at least a page and a half, but Chloe could only write this:

_I am thankful for all of these people:_

_My parents, for bringing me into this world so I could meet all these amazing people here today.  
__Sabrina, for being the best friend ever and just being there for me when I needed you the most.  
__Marinette, for forgiving me and being kind, no matter what I said or did to you. Also for having the brightest smile in the world that can make even the most depressed, smile.  
__ Finally, Ladybug and Chat Noir, for saving me even if I didn't deserve it, for giving me my miraculous so I could fight with you, be a better person and just be free for once in my life. As well as in general, for saving Paris every single day, because I think that without you two no-one would be the same and that would be a terrible thing.  
_

By the time the blonde had finished writing, there were teardrops all over the paper and Sabrina was trying to calm her down and stop her crying.  
"Calm down, Chloe. It's okay, everything will be fine. I'm sorry about the homework though. I completely forgot, actually, have mine I-" The ginger-haired girl was about to offer the sobbing girl her homework when she said quietly with a small smile:

"N-No, Sabrina. It's your homework, not mine. I'll just have to do it at lunch. But thanks anyway." which shocked everyone who could hear the conversation because Chloe never said that, especially with such a pleasant tone. "Okay!" The girl said and carried on writing as if nothing ever happened (which clearly was not true). Everyone had gone back to their work, which reminded the blonde of hers. Feeling as if it wasn't enough, she added a little note at the bottom of her page that said:

_From now on, I am going to be a better person, apologise to everyone who I've hurt, I'll shout it to all of Paris if I have to just so I can turn over a new leaf. I am going to be the best version of me today, tomorrow and for the rest of my life. Absolutely nothing is going to stop me._

The girl was determined to get her classmates trust and friendship no matter how long it took her. She would wait for years if it meant that she could befriend them, especially Marinette because that girl deserved everything and more. _'Now,'_ Chloe thought with a newfound resolve, _'time for the apologies'. _ So the blonde walked up to Mme. Bustiers' desk and asked if she could do something she _never_ thought that she would do. The silently weeping teacher nodded, smiled at the girl, to which she (surprisingly) got a genuine smile back and sat down while trying to get her class' attention by clapping her hands. All 10 pairs of eyes looked up just as she started to smile again, hoping to lift the poor children's moods. It partially worked.

"Chloe here has an announcement to make, so even though you must be very eager to carry on writing, could you please put your pens down and listen because I have a feeling this is important" Caline smiled to herself and gave Chloe a quick wink before letting the girl make her announcement. _'Finally, she has realised that it's better to love than to hate... If only it wasn't under these circumstances' _Mme. Bustier thought to herself, sighing. Then she just listened to the girl who was trying to make amends: Chloe Bourgeois, who was twiddling her fingers and slightly shaking. Although most of the class thought she was having second thoughts on whatever she was about to do, she was actually just worried at how they would respond to her sudden change of heart but the blonde just stopped herself from shaking. Turning around, she saw there teacher smiling like Marinette always did. So the girl gathered up all of her lost confidence and started to speak, with remorse fully detectable in her voice. _'Thank you, everyone, for everything good you've ever done for me. It may not be much, but it's the main reason I decided to stay here and why I'm doing this.' _The remorseful (but grateful) girl thought _'Please be okay, Mari. I just want to make things better between us. Please...' _

* * *

_**A/N:  **__**Did** **you**_ **_enjoy this? Is there anything you think I could do better? Review if you can, because your opinion matters to me and I would love to know what you think about this. _****_Thanks! Bai everyone! 3 3_**

**_MaMa18 out!_**


End file.
